


In Any Version of Reality, I'd Choose You

by itallstartedwithdefenestration



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate canon for s4, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/pseuds/itallstartedwithdefenestration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get zapped from one universe to the next, but they always manage to seek each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any Version of Reality, I'd Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this on 750words which is why it's pretty condensed, but I loved the idea and so I decided to post it here as well~

**Dean Smith & Sam Wesson:**

He's gorgeous, like a fucking model or something, Da Vinci-perfect face and these stunning green eyes that leave Sam gasping for air and breathless after he looks him in the face the first time on the chrome elevator. He wears this fit-to-the-body blue button-down and a tie and suspenders which should not be sexy at all but somehow are, he smells clean and fresh and like green things (he drinks some stupid herbal diet cleanser tea and eats nothing but salads) and he's fit as hell the first time he takes his shirt off in front of Sam. “Just gotta get something clean to wear after I saw that guy jam the pencil into his neck,” is his excuse. “Feel dirty as hell,” but his eyes are on Sam the entire time he's changing, and Sam doesn't bother hiding how he's looking.

They fuck in Dean's office the next day, right next to his little mini-golf strip, knocking over a picture of his 'family' accidentally and Sam grips Dean's tie in his hands, twining it between his fingers and biting at his neck while Dean clutches the hardwood and shifts up his hips in desperate little straining motions.

Two days after that Sam finds out Dean's actually his brother. It's not as gross as he thinks it should be.

*

**Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki:**

Jared knows something's up from the moment he sets his eyes on Jensen. There's no reason for him to feel like he knows the man, right off the bat – they're just meeting up for the first time now, and it's for a fucking business meeting, but. Even so. Jensen has this wildfire spark in his hellish green eyes and a curl to his smile that does hot, visceral things to Jared's insides, and all Jared wants is to bend him over the table in his trailer and fuck him until he's almost passing out.

He gets the opportunity a week after they meet, when they're running lines in the trailer and Jensen steps a little too close to Jared. Jared's only human, and he reaches out and grabs Jensen by the shirt collar, pulls him in. They fuck their tongues together and Jensen makes use of his ridiculously calloused hands in Jared's hair, twining and tugging just this side of too rough, just the way Jared likes it.

When “Zack” the gaffer turns out to be Zachariah the angel, Jared-who-is-really-Sam and Jensen-who-is-really-Dean are so pissed off they forget who they really are the first night, and they fuck in their motel room with the curtains drawn and an old Western playing on low in the background. Dean's face is lit up eerily by the television set, all blue light throwing the angles of his cheekbones and the hollows of his eyes into sharp relief, and Sam shudders hard when he comes inside him, biting his collarbone, mouthing _Jensen_ and _Dean_ into his skin alternately.

*

**Tristan Dalacepik & Ross Saleck:**

Ross knows Tristan's 'regular' order after a week of him coming into the Starbucks for the first time: lo-fat mocha with caramel streaks on top, extra whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles. “The sprinkles really take away from the lo-fat,” Ross teases him, and Tristan resists the urge to lean across the counter and kiss that smart-aleck smirk off his face. They go out to dinner together – not at Starbucks, at the DeAngelo's across the street –and Ross shows Tristan his drawings, these gorgeous Jack Dawson-esque pencil sketches of people he's seen coming in regularly to the shop. There's one of Tristan at the back, sitting at his regular booth, sipping his coffee, staring out the window, wearing a hoodie and jeans with his hair falling into his face.

“Christ, I look young,” Tristan says, when what he really wants to ask is how in the world did Ross make him look so goddamn seductive, just in a drawing.

They share mutual handjobs in the bathroom half an hour later, and Tristan makes Ross come by whispering the truth about his opinion of the drawing into his ear, hand shoved inside his shorts, arm moving fast as he works his muscles to get Ross off.

Tristan wants to go to law school and Ross is content working at Starbucks and maybe wants to be a mechanic later and they're still working out the details of their life together when Ross' boss turns into an angel and zaps them back into reality.

Sam can't sleep that night knowing how fast he's capable of making his brother come in his pants.

*

**Dean Singer & Sam Moore:**

Dean's father, Bobby, is so proud of him, he can see it shining in his eyes as he walks down the aisle towards his soon-to-be-husband. Sam's standing there grinning that huge Cheshire grin that initially drew Dean to him, trembling a little, looking wet-eyed and as soon as Dean reaches him he whispers, “Always knew you were the girl in this relationship.”

Sam knocks him gently in the ribs and asks if he could please shut the hell up, but he's smiling so big Dean thinks his face is going to split open.

There's a female minister to read them their vows, and then they kiss, and then they're married, finally. Dean has an armful of Sam and he's dragging his new husband out of the room, waving at his cousin Jess while Dean shouts a, “Catch you later!” in his sister Jo's direction. They crawl into the backseat of the limo and Sam asks the driver to keep the divider up and the radio volume loud, asks him to take the longest route possible to the reception area. The driver does just that while Sam ravishes Dean in the backseat, licking and biting his neck and almost ripping his suit off in his haste to get first his hands and then his mouth around Dean's cock. Dean comes, hard, and then he makes Sam come, swallows it all down and licks the corner of his mouth afterwards in an obscene way, and they're still making out like teenagers with their flies half-undone when they get to the reception hall.

Everyone knows what their messed-up hair and flushed faces mean, but except for Jess and Jo's smirks no one actually says anything outright.

Zachariah shows up two nights later, just as Sam is curling his hand around Dean's cock, and Sam is quiet for a few days after they go back, thinking about Dean, and the way he looked flushed and open under him.

*

**Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester:**

“For real, Dean. Do you want to fuck me?”

Hoarse: “Yeah, Sammy. Yeah.”

“You don't think it'll spark off the apocalypse or anything else impending doom like that?”

“Do you?”

“It might. Incest. You know.”

“Do you care?” With his mouth on Sam's neck, sucking bruises into his skin.

“No.” Rough. Branding his fingertips into Dean's scalp.

They fuck four times in one night and shower together afterwards, feeling raw and over-sensitized and scraped open, and Sam puts his mouth on Dean's shoulder, mutters, “I love you,” and Dean digs his fingertips into Sam's hip: “Love you too, bitch.”

“Jerk,” and Sam is smiling as he lifts his face to kiss Dean properly again.


End file.
